Hell Is For Children
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "You can't control her, damn it!" "She doesn't have a damn choice in what she considers her life!" And as more time goes on and he starts to spiral dangerously out of control, she starts thinking that fighting out the hellstorm rained on by a vengeful lunatic isn't gonna end well... but sometimes, fighting back is the only way out. (AU, The Sharmoota Job in place of Caida Libre)
1. Chapter 1

**Templar Hotel, Carly's P.O.V**

This is what's needed… no screaming, no siblings drugging anyone, no lunatics demanding things they aren't owed… just peace and quiet in this damn place!

Nine damn years I've spent in San Andreas… some have been downright horrible but along that way, I met someone who helped me rebuild my crazy life.

"Hey… you gotta close your eyes and rest at some point." Johnny says, me nodding in agreement even though sleep nowadays has been far from restful and replenishing.

Untying the hotel room bathrobe that covered my navy pajama shorts and grey blue cami, I slip it off and hang it on the door hook before climbing into the king sized bed and glance at the Tv as Johnny switched channels to _Miami Vice_ as _The Dutch Oven_ starts playing…

Being around my best friend and watching classic Tv, hoping for the familiar characters to bring comfort.

Even if it's just temporary…

 **3rd Person Perspective…**

"Where the hell is she?!" Trevor asks after Michael showed up alone outside the Madrazo house, Michael shushing him.

"I've got a few ideas but she just needs time to herself…" Michael whispers, Trevor giving him an angered look. "Don't start! You pushed her away to begin with and I don't want her involved in this! Let's get this fucking job over with!" He growled.

Trevor picked the lock to the door after Michael disabled the alarm, both sneaking into the darkened house and Michael snuck around into back, finding the prized horse and petting her to calm her down.

"It's okay, girl… we're gonna find a nice place for you, horses aren't meant to be house pets." Michael whispers, untying the horse and sneaking her to the animal trailer they brought with them as well as putting a bag of carrots in the back of the getaway vehicle.

But when she was secured and Michael snuck back into the house, his eyes widened to saucers when he saw Trevor tying up and taping Patricia's mouth shut.

"Trevor, what the-" Michael starts to shout, Trevor clamping a hand over Michael's mouth.

"She heard us, we'll need a bargaining chip! We're taking her!" Trevor says in a tone that meant that his mind was made up and Michael wasn't getting a choice in the matter.

Michael emptied the unlocked safe and put everything in the bag before grabbing it and heading outside, putting it in the Cavalcade FXT that Trevor commandeered before climbing it and Trevor driving off as the horse started freaking out in the animal trailer.

"Shut the fuck up before I pull over, open that door and eat your warm liver!" Trevor yelled at the traumatized horse.

"Maybe if you drive _normally_ , that poor thing won't be freaking out!" Michael shouts.

"Maybe if Carly had joined in, she could've helped calm the beast! Both you _and_ her owe me restitution for that stunt in Ludendorff!" Trevor yells.

"Carly doesn't owe you a damn thing, quit placing involvement on her for what happened nine fucking-" Michael shouts, both him and Trevor realising that the horse was no longer screaming and Michael turned around.

Patricia had gotten free of her restraints but to their shock, she wasn't trying to flee… instead, she had tossed a few carrots out the opened back windshield and into the barred window of the trailer, the horse eating them happily.

"With all the people Martin has done business with over the past 30 years I've stayed married to him, you think I haven't picked up a few tricks on how to get out of restraints? Now that Bella's calmed, keep on driving to wherever you're heading." Patricia says in a calm, motherly tone, Michael now knowing how Amethyst managed to stay sane with how her parents are.

The caravan was quiet when they got there, Trevor saw no sign of Sam… and part of him didn't really care as he and his daughter hadn't been getting along at all over the past 6 months.

Tying Bella to the fence for now, Michael and Trevor walked into the caravan with what was in the bag and looked it over.

"Michael, we are gonna be two very rich bank robbers!" Trevor says in a slightly greedy tone.

"Money just makes people miserable, T." Michael says, Trevor ignoring him and Michael glancing out the window.

' _Wherever you are, stay there and stay safe, Carly.'_ Michael thought as it started to rain.

The insanity had driven her into hiding, Michael knew that all too well… but he didn't know where and that worried him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning...**

 _The Wind Cries Mary_ by Jimi Hendrix played from the little radio as Carly rubbed her eyes, still half asleep as her untraceable phone chimed and she saw a text from Lester.

' _Use a secure line, dial 215-1295'_

Carly grabbed the hotel phone and dialed the number, the phone call being picked up immediately.

"About fucking time!" Trevor yells.

"You answer just to bite my head off… I'm not a rent-a-killer, Trevor, I'm just trying to find some way of having the freedom and independence you're so damn intent on ripping away from me! Like I said when the Merryweather heist got grassed on, I don't owe you any fucking thing!" Carly says in a fierce tone before the phone was taken from Trevor and Michael held it to his ear.

"Stay where you are and with who's there until you're sure no one will follow you out here, okay kiddo?" Michael says, Carly setting the phone down and climbing out of the bed before she looked out the window as the room she and Johnny were in had a perfect view of the courtyard.

Subtly closing the curtain after seeing several of Madrazo's men outside, Carly returned to the phone.

"What the hell happened now?" Carly whispered.

"We robbed his house… not that I actually had much say in it, you know how Trevor gets. They're out there, aren't they?" Michael says as Carly heard the room door open and saw Johnny walk in before he closed it.

"They better be in separate beds!" Trevor yells.

"You'll need more than luck controlling that bastard, Dad. Love ya." Carly says.

"Love ya too, kiddo." Michael says before they hang up. "You really are intent on taking away her freedom and independence, you can't hold her hostage like we're doing to Patricia!" He yells.

"Is Patricia screaming for help or trying to get away?! Then she's not a fucking hostage and Carly won't be either!" Trevor shouts.

"You say won't as if she's actually gonna willingly walk through that damn door! Who are you really try to fool, me or yourself?! You hate that unlike you, Johnny keeps Carly sane, that's something you haven't done in over a decade!" Michael says as _Free Bird_ by Lynyrd Skynyrd played from the radio, the station set on K-DST as Sam walked in.

"Why the hell is Martin Madrazo's horse tied up in the front yard and why is Patricia here?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure about the horse… but Trevor's kidnapped Patricia. Though we say hostage… she's not exactly fighting or trying to escape." Michael says.

"I told you robbing his house was going to cause hell!" Sam says, slapping Trevor upside the head. "Was Carly involved?" She asks.

"Not in the job itself but Trevor's trying to turn her into a hostage too." Michael says, Trevor glaring at him.

"All she would've had to do is help us out. Like you, she-" Trevor says angrily, screaming when Sam whacked him around the head with a rolling pin.

"She doesn't owe you anything except a strong message to either accept who she's turned into or back the fuck off! All you've done is try to control her since you barged back into their lives!" Sam yells.

Opening his eyes, Bart sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his feet on the floor, turning the radio on.

"For those just waking up, that summer heatwave is refusing to relent. Temperature is expected to reach 103° today with the heat index being 115°. In other news, the house belonging to Martin Madrazo, alleged cartel boss, was broken into last night. Reportedly, over $400,000 in cash and jewels as well as a horse and Martin's wife, Patricia Madrazo…" The news reporter says before Bart turned the radio off.

"Who in the hell is insane enough to not only rob Madrazo but also piss him off by taking his horse and his wife?" Bart asks himself… before hearing some noises and running outside, seeing Bella on a leash and the leash tied to Trevor's fence and the horse freaking out.

Bart ran over and lightly petted Bella, calming the frightened horse down. Bella made a few noises, Bart interpreting that they were distressed ones about Patricia's safety around Trevor.

"It's okay, girl. It's okay." Bart says softly as Ashley walked over to him and smiled at Bella.

"My place up in the mountains has a paddock. You think I should take her up there?" Ashley says.

"Probably would be better for her." Patricia says after walking over and untying Bella's leash as Bart helped Ashley up onto Bella.

"Be good now, Bella." Patricia says, lightly kissing Bella on her head before Ashley and Bella headed off to the mountains. Bella let out another neighing noise, Ashley guessing that it was about Trevor's mistreatment towards her.

"It's okay girl. Soon you'll have a nice paddock to run around in." Ashley says before lightly squeezing her legs behind the girth and Bella went into a trot.

After reaching the paddock, Bella stood up on her back legs and jumped in before running around, Ashley's phone ringing.

"Hey, Trickster." Johnny says.

"Hey Johnny." Ashley says, walking over to her house.

"Things okay up there? Madrazo's men sneaking around?" Johnny asks, Ashley's head snapping up slightly when she heard a door open and close after hearing footsteps.

"Checked the hotel surroundings, no more signs of them." Carly says, Ashley blinking in shock.

"Ash, you still there?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Ashley says.

"I'm hiding out with a friend, her batshit crazy godfather got into some kind of trouble with Madrazo." Johnny says.

"It's moments like these where I'm glad I've got a hideaway out in the mountains." Ashley says.

"Hopefully, he doesn't find it- hey, put that down, you!" Johnny says, playfully tickling Carly when she examined the WASP Knife she found the other day and making her laugh.

"Just curious, how old is your friend?" Ashley asks.

"16. I met her about two years ago in a jail cell… why exactly?" Johnny says as Carly put the knife down.

"Just making sure nothing else besides friendship was going on… I'll call you back." Ashley says before hanging up and sending a text to Tommy.

' _Hotel cameras, CCTV footage please.'_

Tommy sent Ashley a screenshot from the Templar Hotel, Ashley clearly seeing that it was Carly and she had signed in under the name Eden Snider and registered to room 1321.

' _Do you mind me asking what's going on?'_ Tommy replies.

' _I'll explain later. Plus if I was to tell you through text I'll be here till Christmas.'_ Ashley texts back.

' _Got it.'_ Tommy replies.

 **A while later, Templar Hotel…**

"Things were actually good at one point… and then…" Carly says, Johnny seeing the scar just below her left ear. "It was after that night that my true fears were for Ash's safety around Trevor." She says.

The two heard a knock at the door and Carly reached for the SNS Pistol in her leg holster, Johnny stopping her and standing up before letting Ashley in and closing the door.

"Hey…" Carly says, standing up and Ashley seeing the crochet detailed caged halter dress Carly was wearing. The only other time Ashley remembered seeing Carly wearing a dress was early summer 2000, when everyone went to Vice City for vacation.

"I thought you would be dead before you wore a dress again." Ashley says.

"Summer humidity is driving me insane." Carly says as the two hug, Ashley seeing the tattoo of the hearts entwined. "I missed you, Ash." She says as they let go.

"I missed you too." Ashley says.

The hotel phone rang and Ashley picked it up.

"Carly Jade, you've got a lot of nerve to ignore me!" Trevor yells.

"Who the hell is Carly Jade? An ex?" Ashley asks.

"Ashley Allison, you are not gonna fool me! Put her on the damn phone!" Trevor says.

"Look mister you must got the wrong person. I don't know any people named Carly Jade or Ashley Allison. But you have a lovely day." Ashley says before hanging up.

"He called here earlier." Carly says, once again scanning the courtyard from the window… and Ashley seeing another tattoo, the three stars on Carly's right hand. "How's that woman and horse he kidnapped, they okay?" She asks after pulling the blinds closed.

"The horse is now okay, she's living in a paddock at my place. As for the woman well that's a different story." Ashley says.

"He's killed her, hasn't he? That fucker, there's no end to his insanity." Carly says, Johnny and Ashley trying to calm her down.

"No he hasn't killed her so we'll call that good." Ashley says.

"She's bonding with her captor… Amethyst was right, Martin is horrible as a husband and a father." Carly says, Ashley having met Amethyst a few months ago and remembering having seen her with a black eye and split lip.

"Yeah she's bonding with him. I wouldn't be too surprised if they run off and get married." Ashley says.

Carly tried not to laugh, Ashley knowing that Carly was picturing Amethyst as Ashley and Sam's stepsister and chuckled too.

But behind the laughter, they knew that there were secrets lurking in the shadows… and Carly knew that while telling Ashley made sense in her mind, it would cause a hellstorm worse than anything Trevor could cause on his own.


End file.
